Currently, a prior art wireless communication apparatus, such as a network interface card, an access point (AP), a router and a multimedia gateway conforming to WLAN 802.11a/b/g, requires related wireless signal test in the manufacturing process thereof, so as to timely locate any defective product and problem in the process of manufacturing. However, according to the currently available test techniques, the test can generally be conducted on the test points provided on only one side of the circuit board of the wireless communication apparatus. In the case a production line engineer wants to test a plurality of different types of signals, he or she has to access the test machine many times and consumes a lot of time. As a result, the test efficiency is low to increase the manufacturing cost.